The present invention relates to a novel composite lamp including a clamping assembly for detachably joining adjacently positioned connecting sections.
Large composite lamps, of the type intended for use outdoors, generally include a plurality of permanently fastened connecting sections which provide rigid support for a plurality of individually mounted lighting fixtures. Known lamp assemblies may include connecting sections fastened together by welding or with the aid of lever rods and bendable sheet metal edges.
A basic problem facing these known composite lamps is the inability to maintain circumferential alignment between adjacent connecting sections during the fastening process, which limits the lamp assembly to a vertically extending mast engaging a plurality of horizontally extending composite support arms. Because of the difficult alignment problem, known lamp assemblies avoid the use of angled connections even though they are desirable in terms of esthetics. Furthermore, the heavy weight of large outdoor composite lamps requires that fastening connections be achieved with no room for error. This poses a problem for the non-skilled mechanic, in that a relatively high degree of skill is required to properly weld adjacent sections or to correctly tension the lever rod assembly. If the lamp sections are improperly joined, premature failure of the connection may result, which can easily lead to human injuries.
As will be discussed in detail therafter, applicant's new and useful invention solves the problems confronting the prior art, while at the same time providing an inexpensive clamping assembly for detachably joining adjacent connecting sections in a manner to withstand high and prolonged stresses which may effect the lamp.